Diego and Shira: I'll always love you
by Alex55793
Summary: This is my first FanFiction, so anybody who reads, please don't be too harsh with the reviews! Anyway, I hope you like it, and i will do updates as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter One

"Race you!" Shira sprinted off so fast that she kicked up a cloud of dust. She, along with Diego, had been relaxing beside a lake, just watching the sun reflect off its surface, enjoying each other's presence. Shira had had enough of lazing around, so took off. It took Diego a minute to realize what had just happened. He roared, and Shira knew that the chase was on. Diego was not as fast as she was, but he was stronger. So, in theory, as long as he didn't get close enough to pounce, she was fine. And was going to win. In theory. Diego knew that he would have a hard time catching her, but he was still determined. As he ran, he felt that warm feeling rise up his legs. He loved running. He roared again, just to let Shira know he wasn't out of the game yet. He knew that he loved her, he just hadn't found the courage to admit it to her. "Enough of those thoughts," he growled to himself. "Time enough for thinking later." Meanwhile, Shira, up ahead, darted behind a white-coloured rock, to serve as camouflage for when Diego came past. "With a little luck," she thought, "He'll bomb straight past. Now just to get the timing right."

"Oh come on, I'm not that slow. She can't have got away that fast." Diego fumed silently as he ran. Without knowing, He innocently ran past the white rock, where Shira, listening to the drumming of his paws steadily approaching, had been counting down from ten. As She reached one, Diego raced past. She launched herself into the air, and cannoned into his side. They rolled over three times, and when they came to rest, Shira was standing on his chest. "Give up?" She smiled ominously. "Never", Diego shouted. He tried to get up, but with Shira on his chest with her hind legs just inside his, he couldn't find purchase anywhere, so baring his teeth in frustration, there was only one thing he could do. "Fine", He said. He couldn't bring himself to say, "I give up", for he had his pride to think of. "So, looks like being the strongest didn't help you this time", Shira grinned triumphantly. "And now that you are my captive, I can do whatever I like with you. After all, I caught you." Diego did not look happy during that little bit of taunting, and when he heard Shira say the last part, it dented his pride just a little more, for not only that it was embarrassing enough being caught by her, but he was sure she had deliberately chosen those last words to mimic what he had said after Manny pulled her from the sea, and for some reason, it niggled at him.

Eventually, after a lot of thinking, he realized that the only way he would be allowed up is if he agreed with her. Begrudgingly, Diego said, "Argh, fine. This is so humiliating. Can I get up now?" He whined, sounding just like a Cub. "No. You can't." Shira grinned at him, and he blushed. Just a little, but it was clear to see. It wasn't like he didn't try to hide it, though. "Ok, I give up. What are you going to do with me?" Diego tentatively asked. He sounded nervous. "I have an idea." That ominous grin again. Diego found himself lost in her eyes. It dawned on him then. "I have to tell her!" He thought to himself. He was dragged out of his fantasy world by Shira's weight still pressing down on him. He attempted to get up, but suddenly found that his legs wouldn't obey him! Then he realized. She had him by the scruff of his neck, and his cub instincts, the ones that never leave any animal, forced him to go limp.

She picked him up as best she could, and then half carried-half dragged him towards a cave she had seen earlier. "Er, Shira, I'm really not enjoying this one little bit," Diego moaned. "Well, you shouldn't have let me catch you then, should you?" Shira said, thoroughly enjoying the control she had over the male Sabre. "Argh, you tricked me," He countered. "I thought I'd give you a chance to catch up," She said. "Anyway, we're almost there, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the next bit..." A few minutes later, Diego found himself lying on the floor of a cave, with Shira standing over him. He meekly tried to stand, but then fell flat on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "What the..." he growled, before looking down. "SHIRA!" He almost screeched, "Why are my paws tied together?" "Ah, I'm so sorry Diego, I couldn't resist seeing you fall over. You do realize that you have not a strip of dignity left?" She giggled. "I forgive you." Muttered Diego. "Wait, what was that?" Shira was astonished. "You forgive me? And you said it out loud? Since when did you start telling you emotions? Softie..." She whispered the last part.

She cut his ropes with her claws, and finally allowed him to stand. "Shi... Shi... Shira? I... I have something to tell you..." "Yes, Diego?" She said softly. "I-I,-I l-love y-you." Shira felt a warmth creep into her stomach. "You know... I love you too." "And, and..." "Come on Diego, spit it out" Shira gently urged her boyfriend. "Well, w-when the t-time comes, w-will y-you be m-my mate?"

"Of course I will Diego, I wondered when you'd ask." "You mean to say that you knew?" Diego asked. "I had a pretty good idea, I just wasn't sure." "Is that why you brought me to a cave?" Diego wondered aloud. "No, I brought you to the cave to tell you something." "What?" Diego's curiosity was now piqued. Shira leaned in close to his ear. "It's the start of the Sabre breeding season in a week," She whispered. "Are you saying you want... Cubs?" Shira just smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter 2

"Diego and Shira, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," sang the Possum brothers. A furry tube wrapped itself around them, and yanked them off the branch they were walking across. They twisted their bodies slowly, afraid to find out who it was. "Manny, or Ellie", they thought to themselves. Peaches wasn't tall enough, so that ruled her out. As they turned, Ellie came into view. She was holding them upside-down, and both of them let out a synchronised, "Phew", when they saw who it was. In response, Ellie just narrowed her eyes. Crash and Eddie shrank back, but to no avail. They knew that they were in trouble. "Do you two lads have a problem with your hearing?" Ellie said, in an ominous monotone. "Her quiet angry is even scarier than her shrieking one." Crash whispered to Eddie. "We have told you, what is it, fifteen times this morning, not to sing that. I know that you like to try to annoy as many people in a day as you possibly can, but when you are told to stop, you stop. Understand?" They were quaking in their fur. "Yes, Ellie." Eddie whispered." "Good." Ellie shook them, just for good measure, and then threw them over the treetops.

"We really must have annoyed her this time." Crash said to Eddie. "I know. We normally get shaken, but it takes a lot to get her to throw us..."

Ellie stalked back to the rest of the herd, having dealt with Crash and Eddie. "Where are they, Mum?" Peaches asked. "Trying to climb down from the top branches of that tree." She pointed with her trunk to a tree that was just barely visible. "That should keep them busy for at least an hour."

Diego was dreaming. He dreamt that he had found the world's largest gazelle, and just as he was about to pounce and sink his fangs into its neck, he felt a familiar weight pressing down from him, as he was pulled from his slumber. "Shira..." he muttered. ""Come on, five more minutes..." "Nope. Not gonna happen." She smirked. "You have a promise to keep." "What promise?" Diego had managed to fully rouse himself, but he when he tried to get up, he couldn't. Shira was standing on him. Again. And she seemed to have found the one position where he couldn't get up.

"Well, yesterday, I caught you, and you agreed to let me do whatever I want with you." "Only because you forced me too!" Diego exclaimed. "Yeah, well you still agreed. So it makes no difference to me." "Fine," he grumbled. "What do you want me to do?" He said, nervously. "Tell me about the time when you couldn't catch that gazelle." "What? That never happened!" Diego tried to lie, but his girlfriend knew him too well to be fooled. "Ok, ok. I was living with Manny, Sid, Ellie and the rest of the herd, and for some reason, living with herbivores for such a long time made me start to loose my edge. So, when I went to hunt, thi-this gazelle, I found that I couldn't catch it." Diego said. "You mean to say you got tired?" Shira taunted. "No, well,yes." Diego mumbled, shamefaced. Shira was laughing, which humiliated him even more. "Happy now?" He asked.

"No, and what about Siren Cove?" What she wasn't telling him was that she already knew, she was just making him say it for the embarrassment. "Sid tried to kiss me." He stated. "And I heard that you kissed him back." She had him now. "Wait, what? No! How did you find that out?" "So you did?" "Fine, I admit it. Sid and I had an accidental kiss." He hung his head, ears down. "Thank you." Shira said. "I actually already knew. I was just making you say it to embarrass you." "You are so dead!" He shouted. "You've got to catch me first!" Shira yelled, haring off. "Not again", Diego said to himself, running after her.

"FIRE" Granny yelled, as Precious obliterated a tower of ugly-looking rocks. "These modern designers are next to useless", she muttered, along with the command of, "Dive, Dive, Dive".

"Sydney, get down from the connin' tower, we're going deep, 600 feet down, an' you don't wanna be up there at his pressure, it'll squash your head flat, since you don' have any brains to hold it!" "Yes, Granny, Sir." Sid pouted, a little put out. "Precious, set your compass 70 degrees North, we're going home." "It's been a good day, Sydney. We've remodelled those useless structures and got some target practice in while we were at it. Good job, no brains!"

Diego rounded the corner so fast, he almost skidded out. He found himself forcing her into a corner, just like when she tried to escape at Switchback Cove. He knew she could climb well, so he would have to keep chasing her. He saw her launch herself at the wall, but she mistimed it, and fell. She landed on her feet, and tried to climb again, but then the orange Sabre slammed into her, with the cry of, "Gotcha!" As they slid to a halt, Shira tried to get up, but couldn't. "One-All", Diego said with a grin. "Shira, it's getting dark, let's find a cave. We'll catch up with the herd in the morning." "Ok, Softie. Let me up, and we will." "Whoa, Kitty, just one thing." "What?" Shira playfully snarled. She felt their lips connect, and suddenly she was locked in a deep, passionate kiss with Diego. When they finally parted, the two lovecats just smiled at one another.

They found a cave, and went right to the back. "Diego?" Shira said. "Yeah?" "You know I told you about the breeding season?" "Yes?" "Well, it started today." Diego drew in a sharp gasp. "You mean..." "Yes." Shira smiled. They curled around each other, waiting for total darkness to fall...


	3. Chapter 3

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter 3

Diego was running as fast as he could. Shira and the rest of the herd were already safe from the huge cave bear that had accidentally stumbled upon their home. "Diego!" Shira shouted, worriedly. "I'm all right, I'll be with you once I've got this thing off my back!" He yelled back to her. In his head, he knew that he would never be able to outrun it in time to get to the high ledge that everyone else was standing on. He would have to kill it. A slim chance, he knew, but at least if he did, he and Shira would be the last predators on the island. "How did that thing get here anyway?" He thought to himself. He turned, and saw the bear gaining fast. As it was nearly upon him, Diego saw the fury in it's eyes, and he launched himself at it's neck. His teeth made contact, but they only were able to make a small amount of headway before Diego was hurled off the bear, and into the cliff face. He looked up at Shira, who saw the light gradually fade from his eyes, and as they began to close, Shira felt a tear escape, run down her right tooth, and drip to the ground. What she hadn't seen, was that Manny had left the ledge, and was hurtling down the path as fast as his legs would carry him.

The angry bear reared up over Diego's still lifeless form, and just as it was about to crush his skull, the bear felt a piercing pain, just under it's lungs, and shrieked. Blood gushed onto the ground. The bear turned it's head, and its last image was that of a very angry mammoth. The ground shook slightly as the bear fell, dead. Manny disengaged his tusk, and shook his head. He walked over to Diego, and picked him up with his trunk. Manny walked slowly back up the slope, fearing the worst. The rest of the herd had already departed, not wanting to see any more. Even Crash and Eddie were silent, and walking with their heads bent. They arrived back at their camp, and turned to see Manny walking over the brow of the hill, with one tusk covered in blood, and holding Diego with his trunk. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save him." He lay Diego down, and Shira slowly walked over to him. "Please... Please..." She whispered. "Don't leave me. I'll have no-one if you leave me. No-one to relate to. No-one to love. No-one to l-love me back."

She turned and walked away as tears began to stream uncontrollably down her face. The other herd members had gone to their various sleeping areas, to pay their respects and mourn for Diego. Shira ran into the pair's cave and huddled into the corner. She rolled tightly into a ball, and her coat was instantly soaked with the flood of tears. Her mate, Diego, was gone. After everything he had been through, he was killed by a bear. Volcanoes and Dinosaurs couldn't kill Diego, but it seemed like today, his nine lives had run out. In the end, it had grown dark, and was past midnight before she managed to cry herself to sleep.

Next morning, as much as Shira had hoped for Diego to be back lying beside her when she awoke, she found him lying in the spot where Manny had put him. She licked his face. No response. She tried again. Still no response. Her tears began to flow again, falling on his face. Shira turned on her heel, and sprinted into the trees. She needed to eat. A good meal might just make her feel better. Then again, probably not. She easily tracked down and caught a gazelle. As she consumed the carcass, she thought about her life. "Abandoned as a cub, found by Gutt, grew up with Gutt, found another male Sabre, escaped Gutt, became mates with him, and now he dies. Yes, that's me, unlucky 'till the end." She whimpered to herself. The tears began to fall again. She ran down to a pool, she needed to drink. She felt like she drank a gallon. Shira looked at her reflection. "It's just you and me, now. No male shoulder to cry on, all alone. Just like my father said I would be. The lonely cub. Always was, always will be..." She trailed off, her tears still falling. She had a little patch of wet sand in front of her, now. She felt so alone, so friendless, so... _unloved._ She thought that she had found everything she was looking for in Diego, and it was true. She had. It had just been cruelly ripped away from her, the first chance of real happiness she had ever been given.

Shira was too distraught to return to the herd that night. She just lay where she was, and as darkness fell, she managed to get to sleep. (_Shira's dream) I sat up, it was still dark. By the position of the moon it was about midnight. I was about to lie back down, but then I saw a figure, limping over the small hill that led up to the pond where I was sleeping. "Diego?" I asked, confused. "Is it really you?" The approaching Sabre said nothing, until he was right up close to me. "Diego! It is you!" I said, overjoyed. I took the last remaining step towards him, and began frantically licking his cheek. "Oh, Diego, I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed. "I am." He spoke for the first time. "You are just seeing things, Shira. I came to say goodbye." "What?" I sobbed. "Yes, Shira, my body is still where Manny left it, on the rock, in the middle of camp." "No, No, No!" I almost broke down just then, and the tears still ran. "I'm sorry, Shira. I failed you." He gave me a quick lick on the cheek, and then the ground opened under him, and he floated downwards. "Diego, don't leave me!" "Please... Please... Oh..." I cried like never before...(End of dream)_. Shira woke up, still sobbing. "I must have been crying in my sleep." She said, just to herself. It was a comfort thing.

"Well, you don't have to cry any more." Shira's ears perked up, and she jumped to her feet, just as she felt a familiar presence standing next to her. "Diego?" She turned to face the mystery guest. "Diego!" She yelled. "you're alive!" "Nine lives, baby!" He grinned. Shira pressed her face again his chest, ecstatic that she had got her mate back, and she could nuzzle in his fur once more. "Diego, don't you ever do that to me again! I thought that I had lost you forever!" "Hush, I promise it will never happen again. We are the only predators now, aren't we?" "Oh, Diego, nothing was the same without you. My life was ruined, and the whole herd is still in mourning. They think you're dead." "I came this close. It was only you that stopped me from going into the light. It was scary, being able to hear you, and to feel your tears, and not being able to move or speak. I so nearly died. I was almost gone when I felt two licks across my cheek. You brought me back, Shira. I owe you my life." "You don't owe me anything. All I'm going to do is ask one thing of you. Never leave me."

"I promise you, Shira, I will never leave you, and I'll always love you. Now let's go home." Diego couldn't run, it would take him a week to recover enough for that, and a further three days for full recovery. "Hey there soldier, do you need a hand?" Shira playfully asked. "No, thanks. I'm fine. I got here, and that was hard enough, so I can get back." Diego flashed her a warm smile, and she smiled back. After half an hour's walking, the reunited couple arrived at the cave. They sneaked inside, careful not to wake any of the others up. When he reached the back of the cave, Diego gasped. "Shira... how much crying did you do?" "A lot. You mean everything to me" "Phew. I was just wondering what these stains were. And by the way, you mean the world to me too. And more." Diego wiped his paw down the rock, removing the tear stains. "Diego... I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

The two big cats curled around one another, each keeping the other warm on that chilly night. Both of them began to purr.

Shira stretched as far as she could, and shook herself awake. She walked out of the cave to find the herd staring at the spot where Diego used to be. "Uh, Shira, bit of a stupid question, but... you haven't seen Diego, have you?" Manny asked. "As a matter of fact, yes." She replied, moving her body to the left, in order to reveal Diego stretching. "Diego?" Everyone sucked in a gasp. "But... we thought you were dead?" Ellie stuttered. "Not any more." Diego said. "Shira saved me. She licked me twice, and it brought me back. I nearly died, but you know what they say. Nine Lives." Diego finished, beaming. "That's the spirit!" Peaches almost shouted. "Hey, Lady, have you seen Precious?" Came a voice out of no-where. Diego turned, sharpish, just in time to see a cane fly downwards towards his head. "Ow! What was that for? I virtually come back from the dead and then I get treated like this?" Everyone giggled. "Oh, sorry Lady, didn't realize." Granny said, showing more emotion than even Sid had seen from her!

"Diego, you need to rest." "I don't, I'm fi- Ok, ok, I'm going", he said, seeing the look on his girlfriend's face. "See you guys later." Diego grumbled to himself as Shira led him into the cave. He went to the back, and lay down. Shira walked over, and lay down next to him. "Diego, I have something to tell you." "What?" Diego looked at her. "Come here..." He shuffled closer, so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant." "You're... you're... Wow." A smile crept onto his face, as he pressed his lips against Shira's. "Way to go, survivor." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter 4

Diego sat up, stretched, and allowed a small roar to escape as he yawned. "Shira... that was some dream last night!" "What was it about?" She asked, curious. "It was about you. You were pregnant..." "I am. I can't believe that you thought it was a dream." "What? Oh, I'm so sorry Shira, I..." "It's ok. Are you ok, Diego? You don't look yourself." "Oh... I'm... fine?" He stated. "Hmm..." Shira wasn't convinced. Diego never could lie well to his girlfriend. "You're not lying to me, are you, Diego?" Her azure eyes searched his bright green ones. "Ok, I admit it. I'm feeling a little off today." "You _know, _it has _probably_ got something do do with the fact that you nearly died yesterday." She laughed. "I can still hunt, though!" He almost shouted. "Ah, male Sabre pride... Has to be kept in pristine condition, all the time..." She thought to herself. "You most certainly cannot." She snapped. "Look at you. Nearly killed by a bear, and then you think I'm letting you hunt?" Diego knew when to quit. That wasn't to say it wasn't begrudged. "Fine. I'll stay home. This is so humiliating..." She heard him mutter as she left, trying not to laugh.

In reality, he felt terrible. "Ughhhh..." He groaned, as soon as Shira was out of earshot. Even though he waited quite a while, he didn't realise that she had not left as soon as he had thought; she wanted to see how he actually felt. Diego had cramp in all his muscles, and his back was killing him. He was sure his spine itself had suffered no damage, just his coat was scratched, and the muscles protecting his spine were very sore, and whenever he moved, sharp pains spiralled through his body. He felt like throwing up. "Oh, I am so glad that Shira doesn't know how badly this hurts, else she wouldn't let me move for the entire recovery period." He groaned at the thought. He felt his eyes close. "Time for a catnap..." He whispered to himself. He didn't realise that she had heard every word.

"Sid..." Manny groaned. "What?" Sid returned. "Do you have to be so spacially UN-aware? That's the fourth time you've stepped on my trunk this morning." Sid looked offended. "Sid, YOU stepped on MY trunk. I should be highly offended here, not you!" "Well, it's your own fault for having such a huge nose, then, isn't it?" Sid snapped, going into one of his childish moods. Manny lowered his head. Just slightly, but Ellie saw it. "Ah, Sid, you've really done it now!" She thought to herself. Manny lifted Sid onto a branch, pulled it back, and then let go. Sid was catapulted through the air, and eventually, after about five seconds flying, he came to rest on the beach that served as the harbour for Wolfpaw Island, the name the herd had selected for their new home. "Manny!" Sid yelled! "That was un-called for!" "SID!" Bellowed the rest of the herd. "Well, at least I had a soft landing, and nothing fell on my-" A large branch rolled of the cliff, and landed on Sid's head."-Head." Sid finished.

Shira returned from the hunt, and was successfull, once again. "What do you think of my track record, Softie? One hundred per cent, all the way." She tormented Diego. "Ughhh..." Was the only reply she got. "I'm hungry, can I eat now?" He whined. "Sure. Enjoy my success!" She loved to bring him out in a sweat with humiliation. He lay there, and as he got up, he hung his head, shamefacedly. He quickly wolfed down his half of the deer, eating in a ravenous daze. When he had finished, he looked up at Shira, and whispered, "Thank You. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." He looked directly into her eyes, and she, his. "When I was younger, I told myself I'd never find a mate, that I'd always remain single. When I met you, everything changed. Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life. For everything." Though she'd never admit it, she was touched by what had just come gushing out of her mate's mouth. "He must have been wanting to say that for a long time," she thought.

"Diego... lie down." She gently pushed him to the back of the cave, and when he lay down, she did too, for the sun was going down, and they had just seen Sid wander back into the camp. They didn't need the insensitive sloth's teasing now. "Diego... Just how much pain are you in?" Shira asked, innocently. "Eh... Not much." He lied. "Diego..." "Yes?" "I can see it in your face. You need to keep still for the rest of the recuperation period, so your injuries heal quicker." "What? N-no I don't!" He said, panicked. "Shh, let me help." Shira soothed. Diego was about to object again, but then the pain was replaced by a warm, loving sensation going up and down his back. He began to purr. "You're so soft, you know that?" Shira said, lovingly. "Ok, a little." He admitted. Diego surrendered himself to the comfort of sleep, and with Shira treating his wounds, it made it so much easier. Now that Diego was asleep, Shira began checking herself for any sign of the new life that was growing inside her. "No bulge yet," She whispered. "I won't say any more about it until I'm showing. Then I will tell the herd." Before she herself slept, she began to plan how to keep Diego in one place. "He won't be very impressed, but he'll have to take it, because I'm not risking him making his injuries worse. Sorry, Diego. I really wish I didn't have to do this, but needs must." She sighed, as she began to work. It took her half an hour to complete, but at last she was finished. "Well, at least he won't be going anywhere." She looked sadly at her mate. "He really will be unhappy about this, but it's for his own good."


	5. Chapter 5

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter 5

Shira walked out of the cave, with a smug look on her face. "Hey Shira, everything all right?" Asked Ellie. "Oh, everything's fine, I just figured a way to keep Diego in one place for the recovery period." "What, so he doesn't make his injuries worse?" She said. "Exactly. He hasn't woken up yet, so if you hear him roaring, you'll know why." "Ok." Ellie replied. She couldn't wait to see what Shira had done. Manny walked into the clearing, and rubbed his eyes with his trunk. "Morning everyone. Unusual that I'm last up." "You're not." Shira giggled. "Ok, what's funny?" Manny looked at Ellie, who was laughing alongside Shira. "Shira... decided that it would be best if Diego didn't move until he was fully recovered." "Oh... What did you do?" He said, chuckling. Shira had that mischeivous glint in her eye. "When he wakes up, give him twenty minutes to get over the shock, and then go and see him." Shira said. "Ok."Manny answered.

A ferocious roar came echoing from the two Sabre's cave. "Well, I better go see Diego." Shira said, with a grin, before running towards the cave. When she got in there, the first thing she saw was Diego, desperately struggling to free himself. "Shira..." He gasped. "Help me!" He was almost crying with frustration, and he only stopped throwing himself around when Shira came up and started to lick the sore skin on his back. "Shira... what is this?" He cried. "Oh, it's just... your recuperation bed." She smirked. "What?" He yelled. "You mean to say that you are going to keep me here for the whole ten days?" He shrieked. "I'm sorry Diego. I should have done it sooner. I didn't realise how serious your wounds were until last night. I heard you moaning, Diego. Every word you said." She told him, laughing, for Diego was lashed to the floor of the cave, with the vines rammed into the cracks that just happened to run down the middle of the it, and topped of with a stone rammed on top of each vine. There were only four vines holding him, one tied to each paw, forcing him into a spread-eagled position. "You mean... you heard me?" "Of course. I waited just to see what you would say. I had a pretty good idea that your injuries were worse than you let on." She said, smugly. "Shira..." "It's for your own benefit, Diego." She finished. "But..." "Diego... I'm not letting you up until your injuries have healed." "Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh..." He groaned. "And Diego..." "Yes?" "If you even try to get any of the herd to help you, Ellie and I will tie your paws together and then hang you from the roof of the cave. And by the way, you're going to get a lot of visitors today. The whole heard is curious as to what I did to you. Enjoy Sid! Now I'm going to get breakfast." She left as Diego howled, and thrashed against his bonds. Eventually he gave up, just as Manny came in. "Hey Diego. You look a little flustered." He said to his friend. "Just a little tied-up, that's all." Diego said, heavily. "Ok, I'll leave you be. See you later." "Yeah, bye." Diego sighed.

"This is torture... and it's only been twenty minutes. How can I survive ten days?" Diego muttered to himself. Ellie walked in, and instantly burst out laughing. "What? It's not funny!" He shouted. "I'm sorry, Diego, it's just that you look so comical, spread-eagled like that." "Well, comical is the exact opposite of how I feel." "I really am sorry, Diego." "I am, too. Only I feel sorry for myself." He moaned. "Well... Ok. Bye." Ellie said, walking out of the cave that Diego was stuck in. "I might as well do something productive, now I've got all this time on my paws," He thought. "I'll just go to sleep, and hopefully when I wake up this ordeal will be over." He closed his eyes. "Diego... Diego... Diego!" Sid shouted. "What is it, Sid?" The trapped Sabre groaned. "You look uncomfortable." "Tell me about it..." "Ok, then." Sid proclaimed, walking around him, accidentally cutting all of the vines with his claws as he went. "Well, first of all, you're uncomfortable because the floor there is uneven, and so it will dig into you, and..." "Sid! Shut up!" Diego yelled. "Ok, but you wanted me to tell you about it..." "Sometimes, Sid is so naive." Diego thought to himself. When he raised his head, Sid had gone. Diego growled in frustration, and tried to move. To his surprise, he found he could. "Yes! Thank you Sid!" Diego whispered, jumping to his feet. He stalked to the front of the cave, with his claws retracted so they wouldn''t click on the stone floor.

He took a quick look around, and to his right, in the distance he could just make out the sivery-grey coat that was Shira. He made a snap decision, and sprinted out of the cave, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction to Shira's approach. "What?" Shira yelled, around the antelope in her mouth, as she saw an orange flash exit the cave, and go flying down the trail. "How could he escape? I tied the vines tightly, and made sure he couldn't reach them with his claws!" She thought to herself. As she sprinted past the cave, she dumped the dead deer inside. "Ellie!" She yelled."Diego got away!" "Dammit!" was the reply. "I'm coming!" She heard Ellie yell after her. Now just to catch Diego. "There you are." She muttered to herself, as Diego came into sight. "Another few seconds, and I'll have you!" She thought. Diego was very close now, almost within striking distance. He looked over his shoulder. "Whoa!" He said, seeing his girlfriend so close. There was nothing he could do, as he felt her pounce on him, this time using her trademark move; pushing his face into the ground, so he couldn't get up. "I told you not to escape." She whispered, ominously. "It's not my fault! Sid cut the vines!" He protested. "Well, you still ran." She said. "And I told you what would happen if you tried to escape." "Please, Shira! No!" "Diego, I warned you."

Diego felt Shira's weight lift of him, as a furry tube wrapped itself around his body. As Ellie lifted him bodily off the ground, she turned him to face her, and said; ""I really am sorry, Diego, but you asked for this." "And while we are on the subject, know you need two extra days, to get over this." Shira said. Diego fainted. "Ah, well. He'll be easier to tie up now." Shira commented, as she went to find some strong vines. When she returned, with said vines, Diego was still out cold. "Better to do it know, before he wakes up!" Shira giggled, as she tied his front paws together, and then his rear paws. She and Ellie set off home. Diego came round, and instantly protested at his being hung from the ceiling of the cave. "Well, I warned you." Shira smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, and while you're hanging there, I'm going to find your sensitive spots. You know, so I can torture you, and make you squirm, and there will be nothing you can do." Diego looked at her, extremely apprehensive.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter 6

"I wonder how Diego is doing?" Manny said, brightly. "Still suspended!" Ellie replied. "I checked this morning. We're not letting him get away again!" She laughed. She, Manny, and the rest of the herd had woken up just half an hour ago, with, of course, the exception of Diego, who had nothing better to do, so he was still sleeping. Shira lazily walked into the clearing. "Morning, Shira." Sid yawned. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I was just waiting to see if Diego would wake up." She finished. Ellie giggled, along with Shira. "Oh, and by the way, Sid?" Shira asked. Sid turned around. "Yes?" "Don't go near Diego. He will feel very sorry for himself when he wakes up, and we don't want the vines accidentally cut again." "Ok, I'll stay away." Sid agreed, for once. "Hang on, I just heard something." Shira said. "Time to go mess with Diego. You guys might hear some howling in a while, but whatever happens, don't come and investigate, because it'll just be me messing with him." "Ok." Everyone said, in unison. "Thanks." Shira looked grateful.

"Hi, Diego." Shira said, playfully. In return, Diego just made an inarticulate noise. "That bad?" Shira looked at him, skeptically. "N-no, it's just that I don't particularly like being hung from the ceiling." He looked at her sheepishly. "I'm so sorry, Diego, but it;s for your own good, you know that. And besides, what you and I are going to do today is going to make this seem like a walk in the park." Diego gulped. "And, w-what are we going to do today?" He asked, nervously. "Well, you know I said yesterday that today I was going to find your sensitive spots..." "Shira, please don't." He was almost begging her. "Well, think of it as a punishment for trying to escape yesterday." Diego had one last attempt at getting free of his bonds, but as was to be expected, he couldn't. Well, I'm off to get breakfast. See you later." She left him to think about what was to come. Shira, as she went, was also thinking about what she planned to do with Diego. "It's a little cruel, perhaps, but it's not much fun for me with him recovering. I've got to have a little fun with it. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to use it for a serious purpose." She decided that they would have a change from Gazelle today, so she walked down to the sea shore, and started to search for fish. She wasn't to be dissapointed, as she came across a rock pool that was full of fish, trapped there until the tide came back in.

Shira unsheathed her claws, and easily hooked out five fish each. She found a large leaf, and carefully wrapped her catch up in it. As she took the top of the package into her mouth, and lifted it off the ground, she thought about Diego, and the discomfort he was going to experience this afternoon, and the fact that it was all going to be for her enjoyment. The anticipation was killing her. Instead of running on the way back, she decided to walk, and take a look at the island, for whenever she had moved around, she was always running, generally because of Diego playfully chasing her, or angry bears. The bear situation had only happened once, but still, she had never seen much of the island. As she walked, she couldn't believe what she had missed. Wolfpaw Island was an area of outstanding beauty, with flowers, trees, and other plants everywhere. Of course, when you're running, you don't see anything; it all goes by in a blur. Except for on the stormiest of days, the sea always shone bright blue, and today, with the waves gently lapping against the shore, it shone especially bright. "This place... I've never seeen anything like it. Everything just sparkles in the sunlight; the trees, the leaves, the flowers, even me!" Shira looked over her shoulder, and saw her coat shine. "My coat always did reflect the light..." She thought to herself. "Not like the other members of my pack. Their coats weren't even half as shiny as mine... and yet, they thought it was a curse." She scowled as she remembered the ones she had called family. "They were never my family... Families care for one another, they didn't. Sure, everyone else was fine. It was just me. The silver-coat. Nobody cared..."

Shira suddenly sat bolt upright. She had been day-dreaming. "Oh... Must get back now. Diego will be hungry, and then there's my plan..." She muttered to herself, as she took off down the trail. "Please come back soon, Shira!" Diego moaned to himself. "I know that I'm dreading this afternoon, but now I'm really hungry." "Hey, Diego!" He heard a familiar voice call. "Breakfast is served!" "Shira?" "Yes, Diego. It's me, and I've brought some fish. There's five each. Enjoy!" "Thank you.." Diego said, weakly. "What's wrong?" Shira instantly looked up. "Nothing, it's just I'm... nervous." "Nervous? About what?" Shira tried not to giggle. "Well, you know. This afternoon." He whispered. Shira smiled, as she held Diego's share of the fish just under his nose. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't quite reach. "Come on, Shira, don't be mean." "Fine." She said, as he ate it. When the couple had finished eating, Shira looked at Diego, and said, "So Diego. Where shall I start?" There was no reply. Shira experimented by poking his neck, head, and legs with her claws, watching his frightened face for a reaction. "Nothing there!" She said, cheerfully. "I'm going to check your underside now. "Shira... Please, no!" He pleaded. "Diego, you think that having you hung from the ceiling for eleven days is fun for me? I need something to entertain me, and you should be pleased that the first person I turn to is you!"

Shira stood to the side of Diego, and gently pressed at the top of both his front legs, on the inside, and she didn't get anything there, so she moved onto his ribs. "Let us see if we get anything from your ribs, eh?" She taunted. Diego just looked at her, with a panicked expression on her face. "Diego, it's not that bad. I'm only poking you." Shira said. Diego finally found the words. "Yes, I know, it's just that I've never had anybody explore my body like this, and it's making me nervous, wondering what you'll do if you find a sensitive spot." "Relax, Diego. You must know that I'm not going to hurt you." "Yes, but it still makes me nervous..." He complained. Shira gently dug her claws into the gaps between his ribs, and saw him wriggle slightly. "There's something!" She said. "Not much, but definately something!" She winked at him. She heard his breathing rate gently increasing as she got closer and closer to his groin area. After much prodding of his ribs, she tried his sides. "Nothing at all." She commented, grinning. "And now... your rear legs." She pushed two of her claws into the crevices at the top of his rear legs, one on either side. Diego howled, and started to thrash. "Shira..." He gasped. "Stop... please..." "This is your punishment for yesterday, Diego!" Shira said. "Please, I'm begging you, Shira, please!" "Ok, I'll stop." She said, removing her claws from his legs. She hadn't damaged his skin, as she had been using the backs of them, with the point facing away from Diego. "There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Shira asked, in a soothing tone. "That... was terrible." Poor Diego stuttered. "Ah, I promise I won't do it again any time soon." Shira comforted him.

Shira had dragged the little exploration session on so long that by the time she got back to the herd, they were just getting ready for bed. "Whoa, Shira, you must have messed with Diego a lot. We've never heard him howl like that before!" Crash and Eddie said, sitting in front of Shira. "You could say that..." Shira smiled. "Goodnight, all." Shira said. "Night, Shira." Was the reply. As she walked back into the cave, she gave Diego his nightly back therapy, which had greatly helped his skin. Goodnight, Shira. I love you." Diego muttered. "Goodnight, Diego. I love you too." Shira curled up at the back of the cave, and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter 7

Shira sat up, and yawned. She looked up, and saw the familiar figure of Diego. He hadn't woken up yet, which was usual, and Shira hoped to keep it that way, for the more he slept, the faster his wounds would heal. She couldn't help laughing, though. "He just looks so funny, hanging there, and slowly rotating." She giggled. "Hang on, it's the middle of the night!" She had looked out of the cave entrance, and noticed that the moon was up, and she could sense that a storm was brewing. A big one. The wind was already howling, and it had just started to snow. If this was going to be a typical arctic storm then it would last for days. Shira realised that once the storm got going, all vision would be obliterated, and no one would be able to leave their respective caves. "I've got to stockpile supplies, and fast! It's a shame that Diego can't help, but there we go." She quipped. "Shira... can't you sleep?" Diego had woken up. "It's ok, Diego. I just woke up, that's all. And by the way, I'm going out." "What?" Diego looked shocked. "You can't go out at this time! It's midnight!" He cried. "I need to stockpile supplies. We've got an arctic storm brewing outside, and it's one of the worst I've ever seen." She said, grimly. "Please be careful, Shira." Diego begged. He looked so worried that Shira walked up to him, gave him a quick lick on the cheek, and said, "I promise I will. Now I have to go, before time runs out." Shira ran out of the cave, and turned right, for this was where the antelope herds slept.

"Hurry, Shira!" She heard a familiar voice, and looked round to see Manny. "Got the same idea, have you?" She shouted over the wind. "Yeah, I'm stockpiling enough fruits to last a week. Not an easy task, but we have about half an hour before the storm closes in!" He yelled back. "Right, thanks! I'm doing the same thing, but with meat!" "Ok, see you later." "Bye!" They shouted to one another, as Shira resumed her headlong charge, in order to beat the storm. "I think that we will need five deer, and I'll catch another three for emergencies. I will just about manage to pull four at a time, so that will mean two trips." Shira panted as she ran. Soon she saw the antelope, all huddled together, trying to keep out the cold. They didn't even know she was there. She killed eight of them, managing to not make a sound. Despite the opressive storm clouds overhead, she couldn't help smirking. "Stealth always was one of my finer points." She said. Not to anyone in particular, but it made her feel like she wasn't so alone, outside, in what was fast-becoming a blizzard. She realized that she wouldn't have time for two trips, so, using the spare vines that she had thought to wrap around her waist before she left, Shira tied all of the antelope's hooves together, and then fashioned a sort of harness that went over her shoulders, and round her chest.

She tied the free ends of the harness to the vine-rings that the antelope were tied to, and set off. The going was tough at first, but then as she got into the swing of it, it got a little easier. The vines original purpose were to serve as replacements, in case some of of Diego's restraints broke, but no matter. After about twenty minutes, Shira arrived back at camp, thoroughly exhausted, and managed to make it back to their cave, just before the wind, hail, and snowfall got worse. She removed the makeshift harness, and cut the antelope free. The weight of the antelope had really slowed her down, as it had only taken her five minutes to get down to the hunting area. One of the reasons that Diego and Shira had chosen this particular cave was the fact that it had two sections to it, side by side, that were accessible without going outside, as there was a crack in the wall, big enough to allow the Sabres to pass through. The second section was smaller than the first, and so Shira had taken charge, and had chosen the larger, main compartment to be the sleeping area, and the smaller, second one to be the food store. They hadn't used the food store yet, but what they had done, with the herd's help, was to build a door for it, that was attached via a vine pulley system, so the door could open and close. "Most of these deer will be rotten by the end of the week, so what I'll do is go out, one last time, and fill the other compartment with snow, and then close the door, and then I'll put the carcasses in there, where they will be cold." She muttered to herself.

In the final minutes before intense white-out took hold, and the wind speed increased again, Shira slipped outside, opened the door to the compartment, and filled it on ground level with snow, using a large branch. Quickly, she shut the door, and skidding on the now-frozen ground, she raced inside. Once inside, Shira began the ardous task of pulling the deer into the food storage area, and laying them down in the snow. Once all eight were inside, she walked back into the main living area, as she now called it, and grinning smugly, walked over to Diego. "Hey, Diego," She whispered. "Wake up!" No response came from Diego. "Oh, well, I'm just going to have to wake him up using a different method." Shira smiled, ominously. Walking round to the back of Diego, she unsheathed her front claws, and pressed two of them into the crevice at the top of his back legs, just like she had done yesterday. Diego instantly began to squirm in his sleep, and then he awoke. Diego felt that extremely-uncomfortable sensation that he really hated ripple through his lower body, and as he began to howl, Shira released the pressure. "Shira..." He panted. "What was that for?" "Nothing at all, I just wanted to wake you up to tell you something." She said, still smiling." "What?" Diego asked, curious. "I caught some supplies. Eight fat, juicy antelope." "Phew, I thought we were going to starve, with that storm raging outside!" He said.

Shira looked out of the cave. The storm had whipped itself up to maximum intensity, with the wind howling, and the snow coming down so quickly that there was already ten centimetres on the ground. "Wow... glad I did get some supplies. Looking at that, there's no way we could go out!" Shira said, proudly. "Oh, and while we're both awake, I have something to show you, Diego." She whispered. "What is it, Shira?" He asked, gently. In reply, Shira just turned so that her side was facing him. "Oh, my." Diego whispered. "Amazing, isn't it?" Shira said. "Yes..." Diego looked happy for the first time since she had told him she was carrying his cubs. Shira was showing. The new life inside her had just grown to the extent where it was pushing out her sides. Just a little, but Diego had instantly noticed. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents..." Diego uttered. "Let's get some rest. We both need it." The two Sabres licked each other goodnight, and Shira, curled up underneath Diego, was looking forward to the intimate time that was to come during the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

Diego and Shira: I'll always love you

Chapter 8

The vicious arctic storm that had been tearing through Wolfpaw Island for two days now was still raging, with the snow still coming down thick and fast, and the wind still howling. It was the worst in a series of storms the herd had experienced over their time together. The storms were not frequent, only about one a year. This one was much like the last; it seemed to have returned with a vengeance. The various attributes that made up the storm had been incessant since it began. Diego and Shira were both lying down, with Diego still in his makeshift bonds. "Shira... you ok?" Diego asked. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She said. "Nothing, I just..." "I know. Be calm, Diego." Shira knew he was asking about the cubs, even though he never got around to saying it. "The cubs are fine. You don't need to worry about their safety, for you and I have it covered, and with this storm, who's going to threaten them?" "I know..." He breathed. "I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this." "What do you mean?" Shira asked, curious. "You know... I've just never thought of myself as the fatherly type. As I said, I always told myself that I would remain single, and I would never have a family. Now, I have the most wonderful mate in the world, who is pregnant with our family. I just never expected this to happen to me, of all people. I always aimed to remain cold, and detached." His eyes took on a hard glint as he said that.

"Diego... Why?" Shira was desperate to know. What had gone so wrong in her mate's life to make him this way? "I don't want to talk about it." He turned away, the hard glint replaced by sadness. "Diego... don't let it consume you. If you tell me, it might make it easier." She sighed. "Ok. I'll tell you." Diego had turned back around, so he was facing Shira once more. "It began one fateful day, back when I was six months old. My father had taken my five younger brothers and I out on a hunt. We were relatively successful; Each of us had come home with a hare, except Dad, who had a stag. As we approached our family cave, we noticed a trail of blood, leading away from the cave." Shira gasped. "Please, continue Diego. You need to tell me." "I know." He looked down. "Dad ran into the cave, and when he came out, he had tears in his eyes. It was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. I remember shouting, "What is it, Dad?" and he told me to go with him. We walked a few metres down the trail, so my younger brothers couldn't hear. We sat down. He looked at me and said, "Son, as you're the oldest, you have a right to know something." "What?" I cried. "I'm not going to hide any details, so if you want me to stop, just say. Your... Your... Your mother, when I walked into the cave, I found her. Dead. With a huge gash down her side." All I remember of that conversation is me whispering, "No... No... No." He leaned closer to me, and said, "Son, I don't want it to be true as much as you, but it is. So we have to be strong. Your brothers, I'll tell them gently. Listen to me, Diego. The one thing I don't want you to do is go and see the body. You understand?"  
"Yes, father." I said, bowing my head. I saw tears begin to fall to the ground. My tears." He whimpered slightly. "Diego... I didn't know..." Shira whispered. "Of course you didn't... but there's more. I did exactly what my father said not to do. I went to see her, to say goodbye. I was horrified by what I saw. Her flesh was torn and mangled, and one of her legs was missing. It was horrific, and there was a scent lingering around her body. I instantly knew it was wolves. I knew the scent, for whenever wolves hunt, they leave behind their scent. It struck me then. If the wolves had been after food, they would have taken the body. It was an opportunistic kill. No point to it, but that's what they do. It was then that something inside of me snapped. I became cold, remorsless and devoid of emotion. As soon as I was fully grown, I began to drift away from my family, and my original pack. I lived alone for a year, and it was then that I found another pack, with a like-minded leader. I quickly rose through the ranks, and became his lieutenant." Diego finished, with just a hint of sadness in his voice. "Oh, Diego... I'm so sorry. You've been through so much, no wonder you felt this way." Shira looked at him. "I know... and I've never been able to forget that image. At least now I've told sombody, I might be able to move on."

Shira looked out of the cave entrance, and noticed that the storm had died down. "Hey, Diego, we've reached the eye of the storm." The moment passed, and as the storm moved on, the wind and snow began to increase in speed again. "Oh well, at least we will be able to go out soon." Diego's ears perked up. "Yes, even you, Diego. Only nine days of recovery left. While we're on the subject..." Shira left off, walking over to Diego. "Time for your treatment. Let's see if we can't just speed up the process, shall we?" She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Shira..." Diego said, obviously uncomfortable about something. "What is it, Diego?" She looked back at him. "Would you mind if I... maybe if I just..." "Just what, Diego?" Shira was puzzled now. "What I mean is, could I just... put my paw over the cubs?" He asked her, tentatively. "Of course, Diego. I wouldn't have said no, whatever!" She turned around, so that her side was facing him. Diego put his paw on Shira's stomach, and gently began to explore. He smiled as he felt one of the forming cubs weakly kick against him. "Happy now?" Shira asked him. "Yes... much better." He smiled some more as she began to lick the skin on his back. "Diego, you're going to make a great Dad." Shira said. "And you're going to be a great mother, Shira." He replied. The two tigers pressed their heads together.

**I'm terribly sorry it's taking a long time for the next chapter. It will be here by the end of next week, I promise. The only reason is just that I'm very tired, and it gets to a point where I just can't carry on. Once more, I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me.**


End file.
